


stuck in my head like, running through my mind

by seokkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: Seungkwan doesn’t want to admit that he misses Mingyu. Of course he does, all his friends know he does, Mingyu knows he does. But admitting that he misses him makes him feel like they need to put a name to what they are and he’s not ready to accept any of that just yet.





	stuck in my head like, running through my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiepower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower/gifts), [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/gifts).



> i've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, but the other night i just had the urge to post SOMETHING and uh? this happened? the title is from stuck in my head by twice!! i listened to a lot of bubblegum, cutesy pop while writing this, so it just felt fitting 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my two very good friends, isabelle & lianne!!! i love you both, thank u for sticking by me through this trying time of nonstop kim mingyu suffering hours. i had actually wanted to save this fic to post on isabelle's bday, but i'm so sorry... i couldn't wait... but i hope you can think of it as an early bday present!! and also lianne, thank u for looking this over first, even tho i really wanted to save this to gift to you as well jsfdhk, idk what i would do without your support!! both of you!!

Seungkwan doesn’t want to admit that he misses Mingyu. Of course he does, all his friends know he does, Mingyu knows he does (which is the worst part of it all). But admitting that he misses him makes him feel like they need to put a name to what they are and he’s not ready to accept any of that just yet. 

The problem is it’s only one week. A week he’d been joking about looking forward to for the past month. They’ve been with each other constantly for the past several years: they work together, practise together, spend most nights in each others beds. But now he’s back in Jeju in his childhood bed, wishing for once in his life that he hadn’t been so stubborn and just dragged Mingyu along with him. But, of course, he keeps that thought to himself. He flips over the phone that’s lying on the pillow beside him and checks the time yet again, but mostly checks to see if Mingyu gave in and texted him first. 

He sighs, pulling the blankets up to his chin and stares up at his ceiling. It’s midnight and they haven’t spoken all day. He figures Mingyu won’t last a half hour.

His phone screen lights up forty-three minutes later. Not that he was counting. 

 

“You miss me,” Mingyu slurs into his phone three nights later. Seungkwan hates the way his drunk giggling always makes his heart swell. “You picked up after two rings.” 

“I was already on my phone,” Seungkwan replies quickly, making sure his grin isn’t picked up in his tone. “You interrupted my video.” 

He can just see the look on Mingyu’s face as he whines back in response. Had he been right in front of him he would have scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tonight he lets himself dwell in the dream of kissing that pout away. 

“Did you buy me something?” Mingyu asks later on the call, his voice more tired than drunk at this point. 

“You’re spoiled.” Seungkwan turns away from the plastic bag resting against his open luggage across his bedroom. He’d visited a vintage store with his sisters earlier that day. Mingyu loved vintage jackets, he would have done the same for any of the other members. 

“But you still love me.” 

Maybe he’d been wrong about Mingyu sobering up. He changes the topic quickly, brushing off the way his cheeks burn and his heart pounds against his chest. 

 

On night five Mingyu posts on his Instagram and Seungkwan has a strong urge to throw his phone across the room. A third of his shirt is unbuttoned and his chin tilted up to the side- part of his face is cropped out in the second picture. And to make matters worse, he’s wearing one of Seungkwan’s necklaces that he’s been missing for the past few weeks, just resting on his exposed chest. There’s no way this wasn’t on purpose. 

There’s already a comment from Seungcheol under the picture, teasing him about how he was wondering what was taking him so long in the bathroom and to come back to their table. Another comment from Minghao below that’s just two smirking face emojis. And it makes his heart ache, he misses his boys. 

But still, he was quickly back to zooming in on Mingyu’s selfies for an embarrassing amount of time. 

Eventually he decides this _isn’t fair_ , he can’t just let Mingyu have this. So he grabs the bracelet Mingyu bought him for Christmas from his bedside table, fixes his bangs in his phone screen, before opting to mess them back up again. He lays down on his back, throws his arm with his bracelet over his head, angles his chin in the way that makes him look best and snaps a few pictures. He posts his favourite from the bunch with a quick little message about how he was resting and couldn’t wait to see Carats again and throws some kissing face emojis at the end.

Within fifteen minutes he has a message from Mingyu with a picture attached. It looks to be from the same restaurant bathroom his other selfies were taken in, an outtake from the batch. Understandably so because far more of his chest is exposed this time, his shirt is almost entirely off one of his shoulders. His face is cropped out again, just his parted lips remain, and his hand is resting around his neck, showing off all his rings with his necklace peaking out just underneath. A second message pops up just seconds later that only reads _i miss you_. 

Kim Mingyu is going to be the death of him. 

 

He has no reason to believe that Mingyu will be back at the dorms when he returns from the airport. It’s their last day off before their schedules begin again, he’s probably off with his family. Maybe catching up with some friends he never has the chance to see. But still, his palms sweat as he reaches for the door knob of Mingyu’s dorm, his heart racing in anticipation. 

But he’s not in either of the dorms. Seungkwan finally lets himself mope as he throws himself on his bed, abandoning his luggage by his bedroom door. 

 

“Why didn’t you text me when you got back?” 

Seungkwan realizes he drifted off just as he’s almost completely smothered by Mingyu’s uselessly giant body climbing over him and nuzzling his face into his neck. He’s not fully awake enough to push him off just yet. Also Mingyu is warm and he’d forgotten to pull the blankets over him. And maybe he smells like fresh laundry and a hint of something sweet, like he always did after making his way to Seungkwan’s hotel rooms on their long concert nights. Freshly showered and warm like home, even in a completely different continent. 

He cards his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, scratching his scalp just the way he likes it. The way that causes him to make those stupid little sounds of his. 

Mingyu just happened to catch him off guard, he’s weak when he’s sleepy. 

They tell each other about their week, despite not going a day without speaking to each other, talking over each other the whole time. He pulls his hair a little roughly when Mingyu interrupts a story he was particularly excited to tell, quickly forgetting what he was even saying after Mingyu moans at the action. 

“God you’re so loud,” Seungkwan tugs at his hair again, making him look him in the eyes. 

“Only for you,” Mingyu grins back at him. 

“That’s not even remotely true.” Seungkwan tightens his grip on Mingyu’s hair and pulls him in, finally kissing him. His chest fills with pride at Mingyu’s little gasp. 

He’s pushing Mingyu’s shirt up his chest within minutes, taking his time to drag his palm up his body. Grinning to himself when he feels Mingyu’s cock twitch against his thigh as he brushes past his nipples. 

He sits back to pull Mingyu’s shirt over his head, and stays there for just a moment to let his eyes linger over his chest. He knows Mingyu loves this, being admired and praised, the center of attention. So he doesn’t let himself indulge for too long. 

Instead he pushes Mingyu’s shoulders back against the bed, swinging his thigh over him as he straddles his lap. The way Mingyu’s eyes are looking up at him, big and pleading, causes the opposite effect on him. He smirks to himself, running his hands up his body again as his chest heaves beneath him. 

“Did you think about us while I was gone?” Seungkwan asks, purposely avoiding Mingyu’s nipples, feeling everywhere else along his neck, torso and arms. 

“No,” Mingyu answers sharp and fast. His jaw tightens when Seungkwan’s thumb flicks over his nipple. 

“So you didn’t miss me?” He drags his hand up until his palm brushes over his adam’s apple, pausing to tighten his grip around his throat for just a moment. He doesn’t miss the way he swallows when he moves his hand again. But his reaction stays firm.

“Why, did you miss me?” Mingyu’s eyebrow quirks as he moves to sit up, leaning against his elbows. 

Seungkwan hums as he runs the tips of his fingers over Mingyu’s bottom lip. He knows that Mingyu thinks he’s good at this game, their push and pull. But he’s impatient- he’s always the first to give in. Seungkwan wonders if he could make him beg this time. 

“That wasn’t a no,” Mingyu inhales sharply when Seungkwan’s other hand teases over his nipple again. 

“Well I’m not a liar.” Seungkwan pinches his nipple before rolling it between his thumb and index finger. 

"You missed me," Mingyu teases and Seungkwan lets him have this for just one moment. 

And then he positions himself before grinding back down on Mingyu, biting on his cheek to stop himself from smiling as Mingyu's mouth falls open. His hands grasp Seungkwan’s thighs as he sits up even further, chasing Seungkwan’s lips. 

But Seungkwan tilts his chin up before he reaches him, letting himself smile as a pout falls across Mingyu’s face. He can feel Mingyu growing hard beneath him, so he slows down his pace, grinding down on him with more purpose and precision. 

“You couldn’t even go one week without me, huh?” Seungkwan moves his hand up to his throat again. His hold tightens, not enough to cut off his breathing, just enough to tease him. “Posting pictures of yourself wearing my jewelry, you just want the whole world to know that you’re mine, don’t you?” 

“So I am yours?” Mingyu is so close that he can feel his breath against his lips. “You’re finally ready to admit that?” 

Seungkwan laughs humourlessly, placing a quick kiss on his lips before he moves to tug Mingyu’s pants past his thighs. His raises his eyebrows at Mingyu when he finds him completely naked under the track pants. Mingyu’s face turns a deep shade of pink and he ducks his head, a small smile falling across his face. 

“It would have just been a waste of laundry,” he argues, without being prompted to. “And I’m not going to have much free time to do another load over the next few weeks” 

God, Seungkwan hates how endearing he finds that, he’s completely sure that really was his reasoning too. He’d probably spent at least a couple days of the break doing a spring cleaning of his dorm. His mind quickly wanders off to Mingyu in his dish washing gloves, humming along to some song in his head as he deep cleans the kitchen. 

Though it doesn’t last for long, Mingyu still is underneath him, naked with his pants bunched around his ankles after all. 

“Did you at least bring some lube along with you since you came all the way over here just to fuck me?” 

“It wasn’t just to fuck you,” Mingyu mutters, gesturing towards the top of Seungkwan’s nightstand. “I wanted to see you before work tomorrow.” 

Seungkwan pats his cheek when he leans over him to grab the lube, maybe with a little more force than necessary. But he places a quick kiss on his lips before Mingyu can complain about it. 

“I want you on your back like this,” Seungkwan says, not making any effort to move to start prepping him. “It’s a shame I don’t have anything to tie your hands up with.” 

“You don’t need to tie me up!” Mingyu whines. “I’m always good.” 

“So you’re going to be good for me today?” Seungkwan challenges, holding Mingyu’s chin in his hand. “That’s a first.” 

“I’m your hyung,” Mingyu spits back, with almost zero conviction. 

“I just think hyung would look pretty with his hands tied above his head.” Seungkwan loosens his grip on Mingyu’s jaw, moving his hand to run his fingers through his hair. “But you wouldn’t like that? Having all the attention on you?” 

And Mingyu’s quiet for a moment, like he doesn’t know how to follow that up. Like he’s considering it. 

“Maybe next time,” he finally mumbles back, his blush deepening yet again. “But can you please touch me already? Or at least take off your clothes too?” 

Seungkwan pulls his own shirt off his head, throwing it off to the side before situating himself between Mingyu’s legs. He watches as he visibly shivers when he teases his fingertips along the inside of his thighs, smiling to himself as he squeezes lube over his fingers. 

“Do you want it like this?” Seungkwan pauses before he starts, looking up at Mingyu as he’s watching Seungkwan’s every move. 

“Yes, Seungkwan.” He’s more impatient than usual, it usually takes him longer to get this worked up. “Please just touch me.” 

And maybe Seungkwan’s a little more impatient than usual too because he does what he’s asked- only teases his fingers around his rim for a few short minutes. He’d wanted to hear him beg first, but Mingyu has his eyes squeezed shut, his back arched for him and he’s moaning Seungkwan’s name- so he gives in. It doesn’t take long for him to insert a second finger. 

By the time he adds a third finger, Mingyu’s legs are spread further apart from him, his hand thrown over his mouth, biting down on his palm. It’s a habit, even when they’re alone in the dorms or a hotel room- they’ve grown so used to sneaking around, getting each other off while others are just behind the door. And to be completely honest, Seungkwan loved when he did that even when they were alone. He’d make it into a challenge, see just how far he could push Mingyu until he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. 

“Seungkwan, I’m ready, please.” Mingyu says, already sounding as if he was out of breath. 

“Are you sure?” Seungkwan confirms, curling his fingers over his prostate. He wants to hear him beg at least a little bit first. 

“Seungkwan,” his voice breaks before he finishes his sentence. “I need you, please.” 

Seungkwan keeps his fingers inside him as he moves up to kiss him and Mingyu meets him halfway. They’re both desperate, no longer holding back on how much they want each other. How much they need each other. 

Mingyu grabs the condom for him off Seungkwan’s side table, ripping it open for him and rolling it over his cock. Seungkwan grits his teeth to hold back the moan that’s threatening to slip past his lips at the feeling of Mingyu’s hands on him. 

They’re kissing when Seungkwan slides his cock inside of him. It feels more intimate than usual, their hands all over each other, no longer some form of powerplay between them. Seungkwan knows he’s not going to last long like this, moaning into each other’s mouths, meeting each of his thrusts. So he slips his hand between their stomachs, teasing his thumb over Mingyu’s cock. Not giving him exactly what he wants yet, since his drive to make Mingyu be loud for him hasn’t gone away completely. 

But Seungkwan knows he isn’t going to last much longer as Mingyu grows louder. So he hitches Mingyu’s legs up higher so he can fuck into him deeper. Mingyu throws his head back as he moves him, moaning something unintelligible. Seungkwan takes the opportunity to bury his face in his neck, kissing him, grazing his teeth along the spot he knows Mingyu likes. 

“You can bite me, if you want,” Mingyu squeaks out, so muffled that Seungkwan barely hears him at first. 

“I can do that, baby,” Seungkwan laughs softly, placing a small kiss on his shoulder as he picks up his pace. 

As he feels himself drawing closer, pumping Mingyu’s cock at a steady rhythm, he sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He starts off light, just testing the waters first so he doesn’t hurt him. Mingyu grabs the back of his hair, lightly pulling as Seungkwan bites down harder. He comes moaning into Mingyu’s shoulder. 

He places small kisses along the mark he’d left as he comes down from his high. His body wants to crash down on Mingyu, so he starts fucking him with his fist faster than before, attempting to pull the orgasm out of him quicker. And he knows it’s working because Mingyu isn’t holding back anymore. His gasps and whines are loud enough that Seungkwan’s worried their neighbours on another floor can hear them. Mingyu comes with a shout and Seungkwan is definitely going to have to store that one away for later to tease him about. 

But for now he looks _cute_ , pushing Seungkwan’s hand away, pulling him close into his chest. Seungkwan’s far gone enough that he doesn’t even protest their hot, sticky bodies being pressed together. 

"I missed you." Seungkwan feels like he's exhaling for the first time in days as the words fall past his lips. 

"I know," Mingyu responds, it doesn't feel like he's teasing him. He sighs, reaching for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Please don't run away again." 

And it hurts. Seungkwan doesn't say anything for a moment. He's not entirely sure that he's even wrong. 

"Come with me next time." Seungkwan moves to Mingyu’s side and curls against him, letting himself be pulled back in again. 

His heart swells when Mingyu smiles. “You’re finally ready to introduce your family to your boyfriend?” 

“Hey,” Seungkwan swats at his chest, smiling along with him. “I wouldn’t go that far.” 

They pause for a moment. Catching their breath, holding each other. Putting off the inevitability that they’re going to have to get up and shower and change the sheets. Or at least toss them in the laundry room and head up to Mingyu’s room. 

“I love you.” Seungkwan breaks the silence, almost surprising himself with the words. Not in the sense that he didn’t mean them, just how easy it was to say it. 

“I know, I love you too.” Mingyu kisses his temple, laughing against his hair. “That sounds like something a boyfriend would say, huh?” 

Seungkwan would have thrown him off the bed, if he had any energy to do so. Instead he just smacks Mingyu’s chest with all the force he can manage, and holds onto the fluttering feeling his words left him with.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated!! especially in writing slump times, it's so encouraging even just to hear a few simple words that someone out there read & enjoyed this! 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@sunshinedokyeom](https://twitter.com/sunshinedokyeom) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinedk)


End file.
